Jake and Elizabeth After the Ball
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth leaves Jake a letter telling him that he is Jason Morgan and leaves for her sister's beach house with her two sons. Jake tells Carly and everyone meets at the Metro Court as Jake tells everyone that he found out that he is Jason Morgan. He calls Elizabeth to tell her that he loves her but needs to go away for a few days to find out something that has been bothering him.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, before I start my story. I just have something that I need to say about the way that GH is destroying one of my favorite characters. I love Elizabeth. Even when she was young and bratty. Right now, the way Elizabeth is lying to Jake, breaks my heart. I know they are not "real" but I feel that she has a right to her happiness. The way she is going now, Jake will hate her for not telling him the truth. I truly think that if she had come to her senses earlier and told him the truth that they would be together. There is no chemistry between him and Sam. He is starting to remember and she needs to tell him everything and why she did it. There are no winners here because ever since Jake woke up all he has heard about is how great Jason is and what a hero he was to everyone. I really don't even understand why Nikolas would not tell him the truth as soon as he found out. This is going to be my version of how I hoped things worked out. It is going to take place shortly after the Nurses' Ball. I do not own any of the characters they belong to General Hospital and ABC.

Shortly after Elizabeth had found out that Jake Doe was actually Jason Morgan, she felt that her dreams were shattered. She was at a loss at what she should do and the only thing that she could think of was to leave Port Charles with her sons for a few weeks. She left Jake a letter explaining everything that Nikolas had told her. She knew that sleeping with Jake was wrong, but she needed that one night before letting everyone find out that Jake was really Jason.

 _"Dear Jake,_

 _I am sorry that I didn't tell you the truth when I first found out about who you were. Last night meant everything to me and I know that I was selfish and not telling you that I found out who you truly are. Sam Morgan is your wife and you are Jason Morgan. The only thing I can think of is that the accident changed you more than just your looks. I hope you can forgive for not telling you right away. I am taking my boys and going to visit my sister in California. If you want to see me or talk to me you have my number. I will be back in a few weeks._

 _Elizabeth._

Jake found the letter later that afternoon. He read it over and over again trying to get in his head that he was Jason Morgan. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth but was too upset to talk to her right away. It was not because she had tried to deceive him because he knew that she was trying to get everything in her mind straight before telling him. In less than twenty four hours he thought he was married to Hayden and then he found out that he was actually married to Sam. The first person he went to see was Carly. She was the one person who would tell him the truth and he knew how much Jason meant to her.

Jake walked into the Metro Court and saw Carly sitting at the bar. "Can I talk to you, Carly? I found out who I am and I really need a friend right now." Carly was shocked but was happy that he found out who he is.

"Okay, tell me. Are you rich and famous? Are you like a star somewhere? I know you look great and have "star quality" written all over you." Jake just laughed. This was exactly what he needed. He needed someone who would make him laugh because he wanted to tear something apart and that would only get him into trouble.

"Helena told Nikolas who I was and he told Elizabeth last night. He knew that Elizabeth was hurting from what Ric did to her and he didn't want to see her get even more hurt when she found out who I am. I am Jason Morgan and I am married to Sam. I can't believe that I am saying this out loud. Elizabeth left me a letter telling me the truth and then took off to California for a few weeks. She didn't want to be around when I tell Sam. I don't love Sam. I don't remember her. I love Elizabeth. I have always felt this connection with her and I think that is why I took the name "Jake" because of our son. I am so torn. I feel a sense of relief at knowing who I am but I feel nothing for my wife. How can I tell her that I am Jason and then tell her the truth? I want a relationship with my son, Danny. I want to be friends with Sam but nothing more." Carly put her arms around her friend and sat him down at a nearby table.

"First of all, I need to feed you. I know you and you haven't eaten anything since you read that letter. Tell Sam the truth. Tell her that you want a relationship with their son and that you want to be her friend but nothing more until you get your bearings back. There are going to be a lot of people wanting to see you. Spinelli for one and your mother. She has lost so much, and having you back will help her so much." Jake looked at Carly and gave her a hug.

"Okay, you make the calls. I might as well tell everyone at the same time. I just need to make a call to Elizabeth. I will be right back. Have them meet me here in an hour. I think I need my lawyer, Diane here too."

Carly started making the phone calls for Jake starting with Diane. "Diane, I need you at the Metro-Court? There is someone here that needs your services, badly. He is an old client of yours that we thought passed away. Jason is back." Diane told Carly that she was on her way. Carly then called Monica, Sam, Spinelli and Sonny. She told them that she had some big news and that they were needed at the Metro-Court. It was concerning "Jason".

Jake called Elizabeth but all he got was her voice-mail. _"Liz, I need to talk to you. I read your letter. I understand why you left. I love you and not Sam. I am not mad at you. I understand why you didn't tell me last night and why you wrote that letter. You and I are the real deal. I think that is why you felt so familiar to me. Like I was coming home. You are home_ _to me. Please call me."_ Jake hung up his phone and in walked Diane.

"So you are the real Jason Morgan. I should have known. The plastic surgeon really wasn't that far off on your looks. He did a great job. I have already started on the paperwork for you coming back from the dead. You and Sonny need to stop doing that." As soon as she said the name, Sonny he walked in.

"Did I hear my name? Why are you talking to Jake about coming back from the dead? Does he know who he is now?" Jake looked at his old best friend and didn't know what to do or say.

"I do know who I am but I just don't remember me being him. I know it sounds confusing but Nikolas Cassadine told Elizabeth last night at the Nurses' Ball. She wrote me a letter telling me that I am Jason Morgan. She felt like she couldn't be a part of my life anymore and she took her boys and went to California. I am in shock but what can I do. I have heard about Jason Morgan since I woke up but the only time I feel like me is around Elizabeth. Michael, Morgan and Carly have been great and I feel a connection with them and a friendship with Sam and Patrick. I just don't feel like I can be who everyone wants me to be."

Sam, Patrick and Spinelli came in next to the Metro Court. They were wondering what Carly was talking about when she mentioned it was about Jason. Monica was the last to come in because she just got out of surgery. "I am glad that you all could make it. I have great news about Jason. He is alive and well." Jake walked in with Diane Miller and sat down.

Jake looked at everyone and then at Diane. "Okay, this is going to sound strange but last night, Elizabeth Webber found out that Jake is really Jason Morgan. She was upset because of what happened with Ric and was thinking that she needed to see Jake. Nikolas saw Elizabeth and told her that "Jake" was truly married but not to Hayden. "Jake" is really Jason Morgan. She wrote a letter to him today telling him everything that Nikolas told her. Jake came here to talk to Carly and now we are all here". Diane looked at her former client and sighed. Everyone was stunned. Patrick realized that Robin had lied when she said that Jason had died. Although he was a bit curious about why she didn't tell him the truth later or why she never asked about him because she knew he was alive.

Sam and Monica were so happy to see "Jason" alive. "I can't wait till we get home and Danny sees you. He will be so happy that his friend is really his dad. Diane, can we table this for now? I need to take my husband home." Jake and Patrick looked at Sam like she was crazy.

"Sam, I am sorry but I am not going home with you. I don't remember us as a couple and I don't love you. I want to have a relationship with Danny but I am not getting back together with you. I have a lot to think about and for me to go home with you will only confuse Danny more. You have a life with Patrick and I have one with Elizabeth. That is not going to change anytime soon." Sam looked at Jake as though he had broken her heart.

"You love me. I know deep down inside, once you remember that I am the one you love. She is the one you leave. Where is Saint Elizabeth? Shouldn't she be here making sure that you stay with her or is she looking for a new husband." Jake looked at her like he didn't even know her.

Elizabeth had just made it to Los Angeles when she realized that she missed several calls. She listened to her voice mail and when she heard Jake on the phone her heart leaped. She knew that he still loved her. She also knew that being here was for the best because he was going to be torn and if he really wanted to he could always follow her to California. Just then Sarah showed up and was ready to bring them to her place in Malibu. Cameron and Aiden were excited to be in California and staying at Auntie Sarah's beach house.

Elizabeth explained to Sarah why she left Port Charles and what she wanted to do while they were there. "Okay, let me get this straight. Your "Jake" is really Jason Morgan. You love him and he left you a message saying he loves you. Why aren't you calling him? You need to call him once you are settled in at my place."

The boys were exhausted from their plane ride and were fast asleep. Sarah and Elizabeth were relaxing outside with a glass of wine and watching the tide come in. Elizabeth got out her phone and called Jake. _"Hi Jake. I realize that we keep missing each other. I love you too. I am staying at my sister's beach house. I would love it if you could spend a few days here and we_ _can talk without everything going on in Port Charles? Call me. I miss you already."_

Elizabeth then settled in for the night. The last two days had finally caught up with her and she was able to get to sleep. Jake went back to Elizabeth's house where he felt a connection to her and their boys. He fell asleep knowing that Elizabeth was still in love with him and that everything would work out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jake woke up when he heard the doorbell ringing. He ran down the stairs and found Sam and Danny at the door. "I am sorry for waking you up but Danny wanted to see his daddy. I told him the good news last night after our talk. I know that you said we will never be a couple but we could still live together as a family for Danny. He deserves to have a mother and father live with him." Jake let them in and wondered what he was going to do about Sam.

Jake hugged his son and realized that Jake might still be alive. If Helena did all of the things that everyone has accused her of then it would not be a stretch for her to have taken their son, Jake away from them. "Sam, I explained to you yesterday that I don't love you. I want to be a father for Danny but that is all. We are not moving in together and we are not going to be some golden couple. I need to figure out some things and then I am going to leave Port Charles for a while. I have some things that need to get done." Sam slapped Jake in the face. She grabbed Danny and left.

Jake went over to see Nikolas. He had a feeling that Nik might know more than he lets on about little Jake. He knocked on the door and Alfred let him in. "I guess you are here because Elizabeth told you the truth. What can I do for you?" Jake wanted to throttle Nik but knew that was not going to get him what he wanted.

"I have a feeling that your grandmother has taken my son, Jake. I need some answers because Elizabeth needs some closure. She has been hurt so much and I know that she thinks of you as a great friend. Let me prove that to her with bringing Jake home." Nik looked at Jake and knew that he never actually saw Jake but believed him to be on Cassadine Island. He knew that he owed it to Elizabeth to help Jake get back her son.

"Okay, I think he might be on my island in Greece. I haven't seen him but I have heard rumors about a young boy living there. Give me an hour and meet me at the airstrip." Jake went back to get a few of his things for the flight. He called Elizabeth hoping to catch her before he left for Greece.

"Hi. I am so glad that we finally connected. I miss you and I know that we can work things out. Can you come here for a few days so we can talk? The boys miss you and you will love the weather here. Right now I am drinking coffee watching the tide come in."

"I am working on a surprise for you and our boys. I have to leave the country for a few days but I will be in California as soon as I do this. I have to check out something that has been bothering me about Helena. Nik is going to help me find some answers. I love you and miss you too. Give the boys a big hug for me and tell them that I have an adventure to go on and if I am right that they are going to have the best surprise ever. I have to meet Nik at the airstrip. I love you Liz. Don't forget that." Elizabeth and Jake said their good byes both with tears in their eyes. This had to work because Jake knew deep down in his heart that their son, Jake was still alive.

Jake made it to the airstrip just about the same time as Nik and Spencer. Spencer had made a friend on the island and he believes that it might be Jake. His great grandmother had told him that he was mistaken but Spencer didn't believe that.

Early the next morning the three of them were getting off the plane and heading to the compound. On the way there, Spencer told them to stop at one of the little homes on the island. Spencer went to the door and knocked on it. A boy just a bit younger than Spencer answered the door. The minute that Nik saw him he knew it was Jake. Jake ran out to see his "Uncle Nik". When Jason saw the little boy he knew it was his son. Jake had seen pictures of himself as Jason and also of young Jake. There was no way to deny the two of them. When Jake looked at "Jason" he thought he recognized him.

"I think that I have seen you before. I have been here for a long time. My parents died so my grandmother adopted me. She tells me stories all the time about my parents. She also told me stories about the soldiers on the island. I think that you were one of them. I saw you one day while they were training you. But I think you looked a bit different. Actually the soldier looked like my mom's friend Jason. Uncle Nik did you find out about me? I tried to get your attention before but my grandmother wouldn't let me talk to you."

"Dad, see I told you that I thought that Jake was here. You didn't believe me." Spencer and little Jake went inside his house. Jason and Nik followed them inside the home.

Just then a little old lady came into the kitchen. She was the one that was watching young Jake for Helena. "You must be the father. I heard that you were hurt and that you had plastic surgery. You must think that I am terrible. I have taken good care of your son. It was only supposed to be for a little while and then Helena changed her plans. I think that was when you were being brought here for conditioning. You won't remember any of it but you were here for some time. Young Jake did not know that you were his father. He only knew you as his mother's friend. I know you need to bring him back home to his mother but I want you to know that I have been good to him and Helena would have killed both of us if I tried to bring him back."

"You are right. My grandmother would do anything to protect her projects but I don't understand why she would take young Jake away from his parents. Lucky is not his father. There was no real reason to hurt Elizabeth." Just then Helena walked in.

"That is where you are wrong, Nikolas. I knew that if I took Jake away from Elizabeth it would break Lucky and Elizabeth up and you could be her husband. You are a difficult person to please. So, you both are taking young Jake back to that twit. Who gets to play hero. Nikolas you should have stayed home. You can't win this way." Nikolas shook his head at his grandmother.

"This should never have been about me. Jake deserves to be with his family. Jason deserved to be with his family. You have done too much damage to my friends and myself. We are leaving and taking Jake with us."

Jake and Spencer came down the stairs with Jake's belongings. The four of them headed for the airstrip. Once they got on the plane and it took off the two grown men were finally able to breathe. They landed once to re-fuel and then headed to California.

"Elizabeth, I am not sure if you are sleeping or just missed this call. Nik and I have a great big surprise for you and our boys. We should be landing in about eight hours which would be around ten in the morning your time. I love you. Can't wait to see you."

The plane landed at the airstrip and they were met by Sarah, Elizabeth and the boys. Nik and Spencer were the first ones to get off the plane. Then young Jake came off the plane and ran straight to his mother and brothers. Jason followed him and kissed his girlfriend. There were tears on all the grown-ups faces. The boys just looked at them like they were all crazy.

"Mom, is that really you? They told me that you were dead. I saw Jason on the island but that was before he got a new face. He was one of the soldiers that Helena was training. I think they had frozen him and then after the freezing they turned him into a machine. Cameron, wow you got so big. Aiden was a baby when I was taken." He looked at how everything had changed so quickly and he finally started to cry. He couldn't believe that someone would tell a child that his parents were dead and take them from their family only to have lied about it.

Sarah went and hugged Nik. "I have missed you. Thank you for bringing my nephew back to my sister. Do you want to come over to my beach house? There is plenty of room for all of us. It is about a mile from here and the two of you are welcome. Spencer, do you want to check out my beach house? I have a game room that you would love to play in with Cam. There is the beach and I also have a swimming pool." They had brought over the jeep and had to make two trips to get everyone back to Sarah's place.

Jason went into the house to call Carly to tell her the good news. She told Jason that she will call Monica and Spinelli up to tell them. Jason then called Diane with the news that Jake was still alive. Diane told him that she would draw up the papers necessary for them and file them with the court. When they got back to Port Charles, the two of them would go before a judge to be declared legally alive again. Elizabeth called Lucky with the news that Jake was still alive. She told them that Helena had him the whole time and Nik helped bring him back.

Diane called a couple hours later with the news that the papers had been sent to the courthouse and that in exactly a month, Jason and young Jake had to go back to Port Charles to see the judge about declaring themselves alive.

Diane had given Jason back his money so he could take care of himself and his family. They all loved California. The homes around where Sarah lived were beautiful. There was a piece of property that was overlooking the ocean where the young couple was thinking about buying. Port Charles was going to be part of their past and their future was going to be there in Malibu.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth wanted to start painting again and there had to be a studio on the property. The two of them designed the home in which they wanted to have built. They moved into a rental property a few blocks from Sarah's place until they home was built. This home also was on the water and had a beautiful swimming pool. It had three levels and the top level was the master bedroom and bathroom. The first level was where the game room, laundry area and family room were located. The second level had the kitchen and the boys' bedrooms. They each had their own room. There was a guest house on the property so when Monica or Carly wanted to visit they could come anytime. They hired a housekeeper who also was a great cook.

The five of them went to Port Charles for their hearing. When the hearing was over and both Jason and Jake were declared alive they packed up their home. Jason had gone to visit Danny a couple of times while they were in Malibu and also spent some time with him while they were in Port Charles for a week. Elizabeth officially put in her resignation at General Hospital and said good-bye to her friends there. Patrick was very happy for them that they got to start a new life. The only thing that was puzzling him was Robin. She should have known about "Jason". Some things were slowly coming back to Jason and he knew that Robin must be in trouble.

Anna and all the WSB were searching for her daughter. Anna had Frisco look into ever place that Robin was known to be in and realized that the messages that she had been getting from Robin were created by Helena. Anna talked to Nik to see if he could find out where Robin could be held up. The only person they forgot to ask was young Jake.

"I think that I saw your daughter, Ms. Devane. She was taking care of some of the men that Helena was training. I think my dad was one of them. She might be back on the island. Uncle Nik, I could go with you to get her. I know some spots on the island that most adults would forget to check. Spencer and I have found lots of cool hiding spots there." So, young Jake was about to go on an adventure that was going to save Emma's mother. Spencer, Cameron, Emma, Jake and young Aiden were ready for action.

Nik and Sarah had been spending every possible minute they could together except when she was out saving the world. "Nik, I would like to go help find Robin. She is a great doctor and would be a great asset to any hospital. I can think of several places they might stash her it if she is not on the island." Nik relented and so everyone got ready to go to Greece. The plane landed safely and they were headed towards a part of the property that no one ever goes too.

Jake had showed Nik and Jason where he used to hide out to watch the training. There was an entrance that lead to a tunnel. There were lots of different passages and the passages went out throughout the island. Jake and Spencer were heading down one tunnel when they came to four tunnels. There was a commotion going on and some yelling. Spencer turned around and saw Robin running thru the tunnel with two soldiers chasing her. She caught up to Jake and Spencer when one of the soldiers grabbed the boys and Robin. Nik showed up with Jason just then and Nik told the soldiers to stand down. "You both know who I am and you will release these two boys and my friend, Robin. She is going back with me and if you don't obey me then there will be hell to pay. My grandmother is locked up already and she will not be able to help you." The soldiers let Robin and the boys go. They backed out and ran the other way. The five of them headed out of the tunnel towards the sunlight. When they got out of the tunnel, Patrick and Emma were there to see her.

"I am sorry for leaving. I had no choice even though it may have seemed like that to you both. Helena kidnapped me and said that she would hurt the two of you if I didn't go back with her. I have been working in labs all over Europe. There was no way to get help and I had hoped that Jason would remember to get me but I heard about his accident. If you want me to tell you what happened at Crichton Clark then I will tell you all." They caught their breath and got on Nik's plane. They all set down and Robin was going to explain how Jason survived and how they both made it to Port Charles.

"Okay, first of all this is going to be a little hard to understand because things that happened usually don't happen. I was told about Jason being frozen and that I could help bring him back from the dead. When I did this project, I would also be bringing back Helena and Stavros. I truly didn't think that I would have the capability to do this but I was able to bring back Jason. About the same time that Patrick and Sam were looking for evidence about Nina Clay, was when I was able to unfreeze Jason. I told you Patrick that Jason had died because if I told the truth then they would have gone after Patrick and Emma. Victor was the one that forced Rafe to drive you off the road. That was a warning to me if I should ever go back on him that he would kill you and Emma. Jason was able to escape and he helped me escape. We made back to Port Charles and we went our separate ways. I went home to you and Emma and Jason went back to see Sonny. Helena kidnapped me and Jason got away. Then he was hit by the SUV and the rest is history." Patrick, Elizabeth and Nikolas looked at Jake and Robin and realized how much had changed in the past year. It was hard to believe that so many things you thought was right about someone and you find out that it was all something totally different.

Everyone relaxed on the plane and they were soon back in the states. Patrick had called Sam to tell her that he had to go out of the country for a couple of days and was taking Emma with him. He couldn't tell her that he was going to find Robin. Emma had called her grandmother, Anna to tell her the news about Robin. Robert fly into Port Charles to see his daughter too. The family celebration was a long time in coming.

Jason knew that he had to tell Sam that he wanted a divorce. He had already started the paperwork when he became legally Jason Morgan again. He filed for visitation rights with his son Danny and had tried to figure out where he was going to live permanently. Elizabeth and Jason had decided that moving to California was for the best and that they boys would love living there. Nik and Sarah had become close again and he was thinking about making the move too with Spencer. Robin just wanted to be a stay at home mom with Emma because she felt that she missed so much of her daughter's life. Patrick had never stopped loving Robin but was hurt when she left him again to save Jason. They were divorced but he believed that the two of them should trying again to be a family.

Sam was left out in the cold and she became very angry and bitter about it. When Jason first got back to Port Charles, he and his family went to Elizabeth's house to pack it up. He had called Carly, Spinelli and Monica and invited them to the house. Patrick and Emma went back home with Robin. When Patrick got there he was surprised to see Sam and Danny. Emma took Danny up to their rooms to play so the grown-ups could talk. Sam looked at Robin and wondered if that was why he and Emma had left.

"Sam, I have just found out that Robin didn't leave on her own. She was forced to leave with Helena or Helena would have her goons hurt Emma and myself. She and Jason had escaped Crichton Clark and were on their way home when Helena got her. Jason had escaped to Sonny's house and was almost caught too. He then ran and because of everything that had been happening, he ran into the road and was hit by the SUV. I have missed Robin but believed she loved being a doctor more than her family. I was wrong. I should have known that she wouldn't willingly have been gone for this long when she left last time."

"Are you telling me that we are over now? Like I didn't mean anything to you. Danny and I moved in here with you and Emma. We love you both. Why do you men think you can use me and just throw me away? I deserve to be loved too. Is Jason back home with the slut? I guess I should go down the street and see how the perfect couple is doing now." Patrick had forgot about little Jake being there and that Jason had not told her about him being alive. Sam went upstairs and brought Danny back down. Danny looked over at Patrick and waved. Patrick waved back to Danny and watched them walk out. He knew that he needed to call Jason and warn him about Sam but he knew that she needed this dose of reality to hit so she could stand on her own. Robin just shook her head and prayed that Jason and Elizabeth would be able to deal with her.

Sam knew something big was going on when she saw the For Sale sign out front of Elizabeth's house. There were cars everywhere and it looked like a party was going on. Sam peeked into the window and spied a very happy Elizabeth and Jason kissing together. She knew that if she wanted her husband back that she had to play dirty. She knew what she needed to do and was about to blow up Elizabeth and Jason's happiness. She knocked on the door and Carly went over to open it. Sam walked into the home holding Danny. She whispered into her son's ear to go get his daddy.

"Daddy, I came here to say hi. Mommy is here too and says we need to go home." Jason looked at the door and saw Sam with Carly. Just then Cam, Aiden and Jake came in from the backyard. Jake ran to his father and then looked at Sam. Sam looked at Jake like she seen a ghost.

"Mommy, I don't like her. She helped that mean old woman bring me to the island. She told me that you and daddy were dead. Can you tell her to leave? She doesn't like us, especially you and me Mommy." Sam could not believe that they had found Jake and Robin. She knew Helena had them there but thought that they would never be found there because no one would think to find them there. She didn't know about Jason being there because then she would have had him all to herself.

"Sam, I had just asked for joint custody of Danny but now I am thinking full custody and you need to be locked up. How could you do that to us? Let us believe our young son had died. I am so glad that we are leaving Port Charles. I will never have to see you again." Sam looked at Elizabeth and then at Jake. She knew that she had lost but she was just beginning to find out exactly what she was about to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason had called Diane to see what could be done about Danny. He didn't want Sam anywhere near his family and Danny also needed to be protected. He was not sure if Jake could tie Sam to his kidnapping but knew if Alexis knew what her daughter did to little Jake that she wouldn't want to help her daughter keep custody of her son.

Diane set up an appointment with Jason, Alexis and Sam at her office. "I am here to set the record straight about Jake's kidnapping four years ago. We all know that Helena had her hand in this but my son, Jake said that the old bad lady had help. He told Elizabeth and me that Sam helped Helena take him over to the island in Greece. My son has been through too much to want to go through a trial. I think that when I move to California with Elizabeth and our boys that we should also take Danny. He is my son and I want to protect him from his sadistic mother." Sam got up to hit him but he was too fast and caught her hand before she could hit him.

"You will never take my son away from me. You should be mine and not the twit that you are with. You should be with me and Danny. I will die before I let you get your hands on him. You know that I can disappear and you will never find us. Spinelli will help me. He owes me and you have been gone too long for anyone to want to help you get me. If I knew that was where you all were going I could have warned Helena." Once the words came out of her mouth, she knew that she was in trouble. Her mother would have stood up for her but once she admitted that she helped Helena, it was all over.

"There is one thing Samantha that you take me for and that is a fool. I am not a fool. This whole conversation has been recorded. Nathan and Dante have it on tape and they will be taking you to jail any second." Just then Nathan and Dante handcuffed Sam and took her to jail.

"Jason, for the record I am sorry for what my daughter has done. Danny doesn't really know you and I think that I should have custody of him. Sam will do her time and she will be out of his life but I am not sure if I want him in your life."

"Alexis, since I have found out who I am, the one thing that I haven't been able to get over is the fact that I was in the mob. I don't plan on staying here in Port Charles and going back to working with Sonny. Those days are long over. Danny needs to be with us out in California. He needs to be far away from all of this but I want you to know that you will always be welcome in our lives and Danny's life. You can call, skype or whatever you want to do every day. I just think for all of our sakes that living on the other coast will keep all the gossips away from us. When the boys go to school it will be hard enough for us being in California but here it would be a disaster. My son, Jake and I are headline news daily and that is not a way for a child to have to grow up."

"Alexis, think about what you would want if you were Danny? He is young and being with all the boys is just what he needs. Jason and Elizabeth can bring him back to see you or you can go out to California to visit him. Jason and Elizabeth will love and take care of Danny. Just be grateful that Jake is safely back here and that Sam won't have a murder charge on her head. She needs help and maybe they will go easy on her." Diane walked Alexis out of her office and offered to get her best friend a drink. Let's get a couple of drinks and try to forget all about this.

Danny was put in foster care for a few days until all the paperwork and bloodwork was done proving that Jason was his father. Sam was awaiting trial but Alexis was able to bring Danny to see her once to say goodbye. Alexis did not want to give up Danny but knew in the long run that it was for the best. There were a few weeks before Jason, Elizabeth and their sons were moving into the rental house in Malibu. Jason wanted to make it like an adventure. Danny wanted to stay with his Grandma Alexis for a few days before they had to leave. He also spent time with Grandma Monica. Monica was happy that she got to spend time with her grandsons and son. She had Jason and his family spend the last week at the mansion due to all the moving going on in the old house. Jason had skyped with the construction crew working on their new place. He wanted to be there to make sure everything was being done that needed to be done. He just had to wait till he got back.

"I want you boys to pick where you want to go once we are back in California. There are a lot of cool places that we can go too but we all have to be in agreement. I think daddy wants to go see pirates. Do you know where we can go to see pirates?" Cameron and Jake knew she was talking about Disneyland but Danny and Aiden had no clue.

"I think mom wants us to pick Disneyland. She is trying to say it is for dad but I think it's for her. She is an amazing mom who has been through so much. I think we should give her Disneyland." Jake agreed with his older brother Cameron. Once Jake agreed then Aiden and Danny were all over it. When the oldest wants something done, the three younger sons always want the same thing.

Cameron and Jake were being home-schooled due to going back and forth between the two coasts. Jake was evaluated at the school and was found to be on level where he was supposed to be with the third graders in California. He was even a little ahead of them when it came to languages, history and math. Jake had told the school that he had tutors when he was in Greece. Elizabeth did everything the school board wanted her to do so she could home school her sons. The boys loved it and she felt that maybe that was the way it should stay. Aiden was starting school and Danny wasn't far behind him. Elizabeth knew that Danny would be fine even with everything that was going on with his mother. She was going to see to it that he knew that he was loved.


	5. Chapter 5

The day came that the movers had everything packed in the moving truck. Alexis had gathered up Danny's belongings and they were packed up and in the moving truck as well. She had made him a beautiful scrapbook that was full of pictures of him and his mom. She went over to the Quartermaine mansion to say goodbye to her grandson. "Elizabeth, I know that you all are leaving early in the morning tomorrow, but do you mind if Danny and I get to have one more night together? It would mean the world to me and Molly. We have a couple of presents to give him and we want him to know that he is loved by us and will not be forgotten."

"Alexis, you know that Jason and I have no problem with you being in touch with Danny. I think it would be great for both of you to have this one last night together. Jason has a lot on his mind with the move and the building of our new place so I know he would say yes. He is in the den skyping with the construction crew as we speak. We want Danny to know that he is loved by us but that his family with you and Molly are not going to change. He will always have you both too. We are planning a trip to Disneyland for Thanksgiving. We would love to have you and Molly meet us there so we can spend the holiday together. The boys are really excited about it and I know that Danny would love to see you there. We have also invited Monica to join us too. We have everything set up for the trip. You just have to book your flights and the rest is being taken care of by Jason. He wants for both families to be a part of his son's life."

Alexis was overwhelmed and the tears started to flow. Danny looked at his grandmother and you could see how upset he was becoming. "Danny, I am alright. These are happy tears and not sad tears. How would you like to spend the night with Molly and me? We are going to have one more night together and then you are going to be moving with your family to California. I will talk to you every night and when I get the chance, Molly and I will come out to see you. How would you like that?" Danny gave a big hug to his grandmother and then one to Elizabeth. There were happy tears for Danny too.

Elizabeth went into the den just after Jason had finished talking with the contractors. "Alexis asked if Danny could spend one last night with her and Molly before we leave tomorrow. She will meet us at Kelly's for breakfast at eight. I hope you don't mind that I said yes for both of us but I knew he needed one more night with his grandmother." Jason pulled Elizabeth into a deep steamy kiss.

"I love the fact that you are always looking out for everyone. You know that I wouldn't say no to Alexis. Danny needs his grandmother and aunt in his life. You are always thinking about everyone else's feelings. Did you ask her about Thanksgiving? I know mom is thrilled to be going and I might even ask Carly to go. I am not sure but I am going to miss her." Elizabeth knew that leaving here was going to be hard on both of them but it was for their own good.

Danny ran up to his dad and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I will see you tomorrow, Daddy and Lizzy." Elizabeth loved that he couldn't quite say her name and that it came out Lizzy and not Elizabeth. Elizabeth gave Danny a hug and also one for Alexis.

"We shall see you both tomorrow at Kelly's. Thank you for letting Danny come over. When you get to California, I will have everything set up for Danny and my skyping sessions." Danny and Alexis left for her place. She had a couple of things that she wanted Danny to have that she thought he would want to keep with him. She made him up a backpack of some of his favorite toys and food. She had enclosed a photo of him and his mother. She might have done wrong by Jake but she loved her son.

The last night at the Quartermaines' was an exhausting night. They had friends and family there wishing the Elizabeth, Jason and the boys a safe trip to California. They didn't want them to leave but knew in their hearts that it was the best for the new family. Monica was going to be moving to the California coast in a couple of months. She had things to tie up in Port Charles before following her son over to Malibu. She had found a really nice piece of property and bought it for her future home. She was going to have Jason keep track of the progress and send pictures of the development of her property and new home.

Making sure that his home was being built the way he wanted and so it made him think about having his own construction company. It was either that or a vineyard, but he thought about the construction company more and knew that with Elizabeth's interior design skills that they could make a very good living for them and their sons.

"We will be arriving in a few days. This address is for the house we are renting. This is the address and map to our new place. They have started on the framework. The concrete was poured a few days ago. I love watching the shows where they show how to flip a house. I have learned a lot and I hope that maybe Jason and I can put our mad skills together for our own house flipping business. He can buy and I can decorate."

Carly was the most upset about Jason moving across country. She understood that he needed to because even though he was Jason Morgan, it was too much for him to go back doing for Sonny what he had done. He didn't want to be enforcer. He wanted a life with Elizabeth and their sons with no violence. He could still be a target out in California but he would be a much bigger target if stayed and worked again for Sonny. "I just want you to know, Carly that you will always be one of my best friends. You can call anytime and you can come visit us whenever you like. Elizabeth and I adore you and the kids. Just call me if you need me and I will be there." Carly cried and gave him a big hug.

"I just wish it wasn't so far away. I know it's just a plane ride but I just don't want you to leave. Michael and Morgan are very glad that you are Jason. It is funny that Spinelli had figured you out all that time ago. Who knew, that he was that smart." Elizabeth hugged Carly and walked her out to her car. She gave Carly their new address and phone number. The party ended and everyone went to their rooms. The boys were down the hall from them and she knew that by morning one or all three of them would be in their bed. It was a nightly ritual. Elizabeth laughed that they needed a bigger bed then most because there were going to be nights when it was the two of them and four boys.

"I think that when we get settled that we need to get us a dog. I have heard about the rescue dogs that her friends have and it would be great way for the boys to learn responsibility. I also want to have a rose garden like your grandmother had. I think that it is the most peaceful and beautiful place on the estate. It is probably the most beautiful spot in all of New York. I love you Jason. I am so happy that we are finally going to be a family without all the distractions we have here in Port Charles." She took Jason into her arms and kissed him passionately. That lasted for about ten minutes. Jake couldn't fall asleep. He was worried that he would be left there by accident. Aiden saw him and followed him down the hall. Aiden loved his brother. He had heard all these stories about Jake and he was so happy when he came back.

The next morning came early and the Elizabeth got up before Jason and the boys. They were meeting Alexis at Kelly's for breakfast and Danny was coming with them to California. Jason had all the paperwork ready so there would be no problems once they were all settled in Malibu.

Elizabeth got into the shower and let the warm spray hit her and work out all the tired tight muscles in her back and neck. She didn't get much sleep because she had their two young sons sleeping with them. She loved that fact that they were all together and that they were going to be living under one roof. They had bought a new SUV that had room for seven comfortably. It also had wi-fi in it so the boys would be occupied by the long ride. Their luggage fit in the back but it was a tight squeeze. Jason made sure it was all loaded down and then they were off to pick up Danny.

Jason, Elizabeth and the boys went inside and saw Danny and his grandmother already there waiting for them. "I am sorry we were a little late. Sometimes it is hard to get everyone on the same set schedule. Thank you for meeting us here, Alexis. Did Danny have fun last night?" Alexis could see that everyone was anxious and excited about the move. Danny ran to his father and hugged him. Then he looked at his grandmother and you could see that he was torn about leaving his mother and grandmother behind.

"Alexis, I have told Danny that we have it set up for him to talk to you every night. He has his own phone and laptop. He will learn how to work it with Elizabeth's help. She is an excellent teacher and we plan on homeschooling our children so they stay safe. There is plenty space available for you and Molly to come visit. We have also talked to Kristina about coming to visit Danny. She is living not that far from us so it would be great for them to spend some time together." Alexis thanked Jason and Elizabeth. She hugged her grandson and gave him a kiss goodbye. Danny looked at her and started to cry. Elizabeth had the other boys get their breakfast to go so they could be on the road.

Jake and Cameron took the last row of seats so the youngest could be near their parents. Danny had already eaten so once they started he was soon off to sleep. The first few hours were uneventful and the boys were quiet playing their video games or sleeping. They stopped at a beautiful spot in Ohio so everyone could stretch. The boys were playing for a little bit and so Jason was asking Elizabeth where they should stop for the night. They knew that they had a long trip ahead of them and wanted to make it fun for their boys but also for themselves.

Jason got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring that Elizabeth had ever seen. It was heart shaped diamond with the birthstones of their four sons on it. "Elizabeth, I have been in love with you for so long that I am not sure when it actually started. I do know that since I met you this last time that you have brought me so much love and joy into my heart that I don't think that I could ever repay you for it. I just want to make you and our sons happy. I know that this is unexpected at least here but I know that we will be traveling thru Las Vegas on our way to our new home and I want to marry you there. It can be however you want it to be. We can have our family meet us there or just be the six of us. It is all up to you." Elizabeth started to tear up and the boys came running thinking that something bad had happened.

"Lizzie, what is wrong? Why do you have tears in your eyes?" Cam and Jake whispered into Danny's ear that their father just asked their mother to marry him.

"Danny, those are mom's happy tears. You will get used to it. When they found me I thought that she was going to drown us in them." Danny laughed at that and so did everyone else.

"Okay, smarty pants. I was about to answer your father but now I forgot what I was going to say. What do you think I should do? Say yes and get married in Las Vegas or break your dad's heart and say no? I could also ask him to wait till we get home to California." The boys all yelled at the same time and said "say yes". We want to be a big happy family.

"Yes, Jason I will marry you. Las Vegas sounds like a great place to get married." Jason took out his phone and started making calls. The chapel was booked for them in three days. The hotel gave them a great penthouse with plenty of space for their sons and incoming family. Monica, Sarah, Nicholas, Alexis, Molly and Carly were going to be there for the wedding. Morgan, Michael and Sonny were going to try to make it. Robin and Patrick were also going to be there with Emma. They all wanted to be there for Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason got the boys back in the SUV and they traveled for another hour and stopped to eat. They found a hotel that had a swimming pool and plenty of room for the six of them. They made it there just in time for dinner. Jason went in and paid for their room. Elizabeth helped the boys get their luggage and bring it to their room. It was a suite that had three bedrooms and plenty of space for the boys to chill and play. Elizabeth ordered some room service for them while Jason was mapping out the next day's journey. They had one more stopover and then they would be in Las Vegas. They planned on staying in Colorado the next night so the trip wouldn't be that long for everyone. The boys slept great on their own so it made it that much easier to get the sleep they needed for the next few days.

They woke up the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. Jason loaded up the SUV and met his family inside. They took their time and soon they were back on the road again. They stopped several times to relax, stretch and eat. They got to their hotel around seven that night. They were going to be Las Vegas by three the next afternoon if everything went well. Their boys were really doing great. They had bonded and truly became one unit. They all went to the pool to get some of the pent up energy out of their systems. They had a lite supper and then bed. The next day it was more of the same as the last two days but the next afternoon, Jason and Elizabeth were going to be married. Their families got to Las Vegas right around the time that the young family made it. They went up to the penthouse and just relaxed. Alexis spent some time with Danny and took him out to see the sights. Molly and Kristina were there too helping her. Monica and Audrey took the other boys out too for some fun and relaxation. Jason and Elizabeth went down to the chapel to check it out and see if they could find something nice to wear the next day. Carly helped Elizabeth find the perfect dress while Sonny helped Jason find the perfect tux. They had made appointments for their hail, nails and make-up. The spa was ready for Jason and Elizabeth to get a couples' massage. Sonny and Carly also had one. When they were done, Nikolas, Spencer and Sarah showed up. Robin, Patrick and Emma also made their appearance after their couples' massage.

The men took out Jason while the women took Elizabeth out for their bachelor/bachelorette parties. The grandmothers stayed back and watched the children. Jason was not up for some of the things that they guys wanted to do. Elizabeth was also not up for all the fun and gags that happen in Vegas.

The night ended early for both parties and soon everyone was in their room for the night. Jason was sent out of the penthouse and put in Sonny's room. Elizabeth had to have one night without Jason so their wedding would be perfect. They all slept in and soon it was time to get ready. The women made it down to the spa for some beauty treatments while the men went and played poker. The hair and make-up was done in the chapel. Carly helped Elizabeth get into her wedding gown while Sonny helped Jason with his tux.

Since Elizabeth's father was not there, Sonny escorted Elizabeth down the aisle. Carly, Robin and Sarah were her attendants. Patrick and Nicholas were Jason's attendants. The bride looked beautiful considering that for the past four days, she was traveling with her soon-to-be husband and four young sons. The ceremony was simple and beautiful. The vows were bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

"Jason, you are the world to me. You have always been there when I needed you. You have helped me learn more about myself and there is no one that I would rather share my children and my life with then with you. When I saw you come into the hospital that night, I knew there was some kind of weird connection between us. It was like I knew you in a previous life and in a way it was. I was so unsure of myself and what to do when I found out that you are truly my soulmate. I was afraid that I had lost you but now I know that you and I will be together forever. I love you and our sons with my whole heart." Jason looked into Elizabeth's eyes and wondered how he could tell her that she loved her just like she had told him.

"Elizabeth, you always know what to say to me. You and I seem to have such a strong connection that I don't have to say a word and you already know how I feel. You are my rock and there is no one that I would rather be with. I don't have all my memories yet but the ones that I have make me know that I am truly blessed to have you by my side. That night I was hit, it was truly a new release on my life. My memories were all wiped away but somehow you still seemed to come through. I knew somewhere deep down inside that we belonged together. When you helped me fight to get better and also clear my name, I felt truly happy and at peace. You are my port in the storm. You are a beacon to me like a lighthouse is to a ship's captain. Thank you for loving me and Danny. He is just beginning to know us and you have made him feel like he is just as important to you as Jake, Cam and Aiden do. I love you and I promise to always put you and our family first." Elizabeth started with the happy tears and then her sons went over got the handkerchief from their father and gave it to their mother.

Danny got up in front of everyone and said, "don't worry those are Lizzy's happy tears". The boys laughed and so did everyone else including the minister. He then went over to Elizabeth and when she picked him up he kissed her on her cheek.

The rest of the day was a blur with their reception. There was someone videotaping it and a photographer taking pictures. The cake was excellent and so was the rest of the meal. The next day was going to be their last day on the road. They were now and forever Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. Their sons were soon all going to have the same last name and living under one roof. The boys spent their last night with Grandma Audrey, Grandma Monica and Grandma Alexis. Jason was able to make love to his new wife without any distractions. Tomorrow is another day and the Morgans' were ready to greet it as one big happy family. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day the Morgans set out to their home in Malibu. They wanted to be there around lunch time and once they were settled in Jason was going to check on their new place. The house they were staying at was a rental until their new home was done. They were hoping to be in there around Christmas. The contractor was top notch in the area and Jason had he checked out to make sure that everything was legit. The ride from Las Vegas to Malibu was the shortest part of the trip but it seemed to be the most taxing on Elizabeth's nerves.

"Okay, I have a suggestion for the four of you. You play your games on your tablets and if you are good we will go see a movie tomorrow. Your pick but the four of you have to agree on it. We can either go to the theatre which is nice but I was thinking that we could have a movie night like we did at our old place. Pizza for supper and popcorn while watching the movie. You can each pick one and we can have a marathon. I just need a few hours of quiet. Is it a deal?" It was like magic. The four young boys turned on their tablets and put on their headphones and soon there was peace and quiet in their SUV.

"I will have to remember this once we get home. I love you Mrs. Morgan. I have been waiting to say that but it sounds so good. I want you to know that we will soon be very busy with school, and starting our new business. Are you ready to go into interior design? You can still paint but I think that it would be great for the two of us to work together." Jason grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand and brought it up to his mouth and lightly kissed it. Elizabeth has also been waiting for them to be married and start a family together.

They soon were in California and pulled over to have breakfast. They ate at a small diner off the interstate that had the best pancakes around. They boys were starved and put a huge dent into the pancakes. Once they were back on the road, all of the boys fell asleep. Elizabeth looked out the window and loved that they would soon be pulling up to their house.

They parked the SUV at home and saw that the movers were there putting everything in the house already. Two of the men that were working on their new place helped the movers with where everything should go. At first Elizabeth didn't recognize the men that were working in the house. Then one of the turned around and she saw Johnny O'Brien. She was shocked at first and then she saw Francis Corelli. "I thought that you two had died. You are here and are working for the contractors on our new home. I am confused."

"Elizabeth, I saw Johnny a few weeks before we left for Port Charles. He recognized me first and then I saw Francis. I was shocked but happy that they are alive. I want them around here so that I know that we will be safe. They are going to be living with us while we have our place built and they will have their own place once the new house is finished." Elizabeth was both happy and relieved to find out that her friends were okay and that her family was going to be safe.

The boys ran to their bedrooms and saw that the beds were already put together and that their toys were waiting for them. The movers had finished and were leaving. They had done a great job with everything and made sure that everything was done the way that Jason wanted. Having Johnny and Francis there helped because they knew how Jason's mind thinks. They were aware that Jason didn't have all of his memories back but they knew what he liked and didn't even if he didn't remember.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at their place and realized that the new place was a lot bigger. They had been gone for a month from California but it seemed longer. They looked outside at the view from their bedroom. They could see down the coast in both directions. The balcony was one of the things that they made sure the contractors were going to have on their new home. The view was truly a sight to see especially at sunset.

Danny had never been to California so it was all new to him. Jake took his hand and brought him outside to see the ocean. Danny could not believe how big it was and he was a bit scared. Elizabeth went out and saw Jake holding his hand and pointing out the different things going on in the water. Elizabeth went over to Danny and Jake and they walked out onto the sandy beach. "Danny take off your shoes and socks. Feel how soft the sand feels and it's a bit cool too. Now, we are going to walk towards the water to see how that feels." Jake helped Danny take off his shoes and socks. They put them all together and then turned around towards the house to see Jason with Cam and Aiden. They walked over and took off their shoes and socks. Jake and Cam ran towards the water and stood there with the waves crashing around their feet. Aiden was used to the surf but Danny was not so sure about it. Jason had him on his shoulders while they walked into the water. Jason then took Danny down and let his stand in the water. They had only gone a few steps when the waves came by them. Danny could feel the pull of the tide and thought it was cool. "Now, this is very important lesson to learn, the tide is strong and we need to be out here if you are to go into the water or even close to the water because sometimes the waves can catch you when you are not expecting it." The boys went ahead of their parents and started to collect shells. Jason and Elizabeth walked hand in hand down the beach watching the boys collect seashells and chasing the seagulls.

They then turned back and walked to their home. Johnny had started the grill while Francis went to the store to get some hamburgers and hotdogs. The weather was perfect for a cookout. It was July so the days were hot and the nights were a little cooler especially with the breeze coming off the water. Jason was happy that Johnny looked so at home. Their cook was inside getting the salad, baked potatoes and everything else needed for their cookout. The boys went inside and changed into their swimsuits. They had talked their parents into letting them go swimming in their pool. Elizabeth and Jason went inside and got changed so they could join the boys in the pool.

While watching the boys play, Elizabeth called her sister, Sarah to see what was going on. "Sarah, just checking in on you and Nik. We are back here in Malibu and took the boys for a walk down the beach."

"I will be going to Port Charles for a few weeks so Nik can put his home up for sale and he is moving here for good. I was hoping that since you are homeschooling the boys that you would not mind taking in Spencer too."

"Spencer is welcome here anytime. I just need Nik to get me Spencer's information so we can plan on his schooling. There are certain things that are needed to do a plan for home-schooling. Especially if he is ahead of his classmates there and we make him do-over something that he has already done. That would be a waste of time for him and for schooling. I know that Cameron and Spencer were in school together so it should be an easy fit. Do you need to leave Spencer here while you go to Port Charles?"

"No, we plan on taking him with us. I just wanted to ask you for when you start up again in September. I want to know what we need to get him so he will be ready. Thanks. Liz. I owe you one."

"You have helped me so much these past few months. I want to thank you for that. Can you believe that I am married with four children already? I know that Danny is not my son but I feel that he is in my heart. The boys adore him and it looks like his mother is going to be in prison for a very long time. The same goes for Helena. How is Nik holding up with all of this going on?"

"He is doing very well considering his grandmother and cousin were the ones that had Jake kidnapped. I think that is why he is wanting to move here. I also hope it has something to do with me but we will see. I love you but I have to get packed. We are leaving in the morning. I do need one more favor. Can you check on my plants? I just need them watered every couple of days. There are a couple on my porch and then the ones in the living room and kitchen. Thank you."

"No problem. I have the key and code so it should be no problem. I love you and have a great trip back to Port Charles. I know Grams will love to see you." The two sisters hung up and Elizabeth went back to watching her boys swim.

Just then Jason went and picked up his wife and jumped into the pool. The boys laughed when they saw the look on their mother's face. She was not too happy to be thrown in but that lasted about two minutes and then the six of them were all smiles. Cam and Jake loved swimming in the deep end but their younger brothers wanted them in the shallow end with them. Jason was thinking about having a swimming instructor come to the house and teach the boys swimming and also life saving techniques.

Elizabeth swam over to Aiden and Danny and helped them get used to the pool. They had on their life jackets and were bobbing around in the pool. She first went over to Aiden and had him take off his life jacket. She then showed him how to float. Danny watched everything that Elizabeth did with Aiden. Jason then swam over to them and did the same thing with Danny.

"I was thinking about getting a swimming instructor over here to help Aiden and Danny swim like their older brothers. I was also wanting for all of us to get some life saving techniques just in case something happens." Elizabeth and the boys thought that was a great idea. Although they would probably have to go to the instructor and not the other way around.

Jason helped Johnny with the grilling. Their housekeeper, Irene was finishing up with the lunch fixings. She had prepared dinner for the family and put it into the refrigerator with instructions on how to re-heat it. She was only working days for now but when the new home was finished she was going to be working every day.

They all sat down and ate their lunch at the picnic table near the pool. The boys were hungry after their swimming and devoured the food like they hadn't eaten in months. Elizabeth laughed when she saw the little ones trying to eat like their older brothers. When they had finished eating, they all went inside and changed. Irene had finished cleaning up and was leaving for the day.

Jason, Johnny and Francis went to the new house construction site and checked on the progress of the house. The owner was selling the construction company and Jason offered to buy it. He then met the crew and found out about the other houses that they were working on. One of the houses was the one Jason's mother had bought. They thought about combining the construction with security. Johnny and Francis were all about security and it would be a good fit for a construction company. The buyers could have it done or elect to leave it out. The security would be built into the home like a panic room which Jason was having installed into his home. There were also cameras installed both inside and outside of the house.

Jason knew that his mother would like to have the same type of security in her place. Most of the buyers would need it too because they were usually very wealthy. Elizabeth's part was to add to the beauty of the homes. She had been taking classes on interior design and also being able to landscape. These are both needed to make sure their clients have everything they want and need. Elizabeth was going over to their new place to see what she could start on. The boys went with their mother to see what was being done with their new home. They got to the site and saw that the foundation was done and the framework was done so the outside was looking good. The roof was on and when you walked in you could tell what the rooms were going to be. Elizabeth decided that she was going to film the rooms and then she would begin figuring out what she wanted done with each room. The boys stayed with their mom and made sure to be real careful.

Jason was very excited about everything going on there and had checked on his mother's property. They were hoping that they would be in sooner than Christmas. They were hoping by Thanksgiving. His mother was going to stay with them till her home was finished. It was a bit smaller because it was just for her. She would probably be in it by the first of the year.

The next couple of weeks were spent on taking care of the boys and making sure they were having a good summer and working on the house. There were five projects going on with the construction company and Jason purchased a great area and was going to start a new home development. The money that he had while working with Sonny was very profitable plus the money he had as a Quartermaine. He received his trusts from his father and his grandparents. The only thing that he wished he didn't have was the shares that went to his sister and brother. He would rather had them in his life than the money, especially Emily. His memories had started coming back a bit at a time and it hurt to remember his losses.

Elizabeth and Cam loved telling Jason stories about Emily. He loved hearing them but he couldn't talk about the day she had died. It was still too hard for him. He loved his sister and she loved him. He told Elizabeth if they ever had a girl that he wanted her named Emily Lila Morgan. Elizabeth agreed that naming their daughter after her best friend and his grandmother would be a great tribute. They both wished that she hadn't died. Every once in a while Jake would see their parents especially his mother have this look on her face that broke his heart.

"Mom, I wonder why when you talk about Emily that you get such a sad look on your face. I heard that she died but I wonder if what happened to dad and me happened to her. Do you have any pictures that I can see?" Elizabeth went and got out one of her photo albums when she was younger. They looked at the pictures of Emily, Nik, Lucky and his mother. He looked at them and studied them real hard. Then her mother took out the photo albums of when Cameron was little and there were more pictures of when Emily was older. That was when Jake got this look on his face.

"I have seen Emily. She always seemed sad and there was another person there too. She was a bit younger than Emily and they were both from the States. Nik's grandmother had put them away because they tried to leave several times. She got mad and told them if they tried to escape again that they would hurt their families. I think that we need to go back. If you need me to stay here with the boys, then I will but I know where they hid them. Spencer doesn't know because his great grandmother knows he would tell his dad. Nik loves her but what about Aunt Sarah."

Elizabeth told him to wait there while she called his father. "We need to talk. Can you come home now? It is very important." Jason hung up the phone and was at the home ten minutes later.

"I think I broke every speed limit on the way home. Is everything all right? What's going on?" Jason caught his breath and the look on Elizabeth's face almost took his away.

"I think that Helena may be holding Emily and Georgie on Nik's island. Jake was wondering why I was so sad and I told him about your sister. He saw her picture and he believes that she is being held there underground and with another younger woman who I believe is Georgie. The problem is if it's true my sister may be hurt but we will get Emily back. I think we need to go back to the island." Jason looked at his wife and knew that she truly believed that Emily might be alive. He called Nik up once again for his help.

"Nik, Jake thinks he knows where they are being held and it is not the same place as where Robin was at but further towards the cliffs. I know it's a risk to go back there again but if my sister and Georgie are still alive, we have to bring them home. I am on my way to the airport with Jake. We will meet you in Port Charles, please tell me that you believe me and that you will take us?"

"Jason, I have been on your side since we got Jake and then Robin. If my grandmother had Emily, then you know I will do anything to get her back. Call me when you land I will be at the airport to take you and Jake to the island. Thank you for this." Nik hung up the phone and was afraid to tell Sarah what was going on because he had strong feelings for Sarah but he never stopped loving Emily.

"Sarah, I just got news from your sister that Jake thinks that Emily is still alive and is being held on my island in Greece. I need you to stay here with Spencer while I go with Jason and Jake to see if she and Georgie Jones are there. I want you to know that I love you but I am not sure about what's going to happen if Emily is really alive." Sarah knew that he still loved Emily and that she wouldn't stand in their way if she was alive.

Jason and Jake caught the first plane to Port Charles after getting off the phone with Nik. Elizabeth stayed back with Cam, Aiden and Danny. Elizabeth could see in Cam's eyes that he wished that he could have a little excitement too in his life but knew that Jake was only doing this because he knew how important it was for his mother and father.

When Jason landed in Port Charles, he and Jake went straight to the airstrip where Nik was waiting for them. They were on their way to find Emily and Georgie. Hopefully they were going to get their happy ending and would bring back Emily for her family and Georgie for her family.

The next morning they arrived on the island. They met with a couple of the security guards that Nik had hired. He knew that his grandmother still had help on the island so he had to have his own team to help them find the two women. Jake showed them the opening to the tunnels where the women were being held.

"Dad, I think down this hallway is where Emily is at. I think that they are holding Georgie in a room a couple of hallways over." They rushed over to Emily's room first and had the guards open it up. Emily was there but she was in bad shape. They had not been feeding her regularly and there was not much interaction so she was slowly losing touch with reality. She saw her brother but didn't know him and looked at Nik but was shocked that he had aged so much. She started cowering because she was afraid of them. When she saw Jake she started to come around a little more. She knew Jake because he would sneak down to see her and Georgie from time to time.

"Jake, I heard you left to be with your parents. I am so glad that you are back. I have missed you so much." Jason and Nik knew that Georgie would be in bad shape too so Jason went with the guards to get her.

Jason went into the cell that Georgie was being held in and the shock of seeing her made he want to kill Helena. She was in worse shape than Emily was. She looked so scared and the guards could tell that the other guards had taken advantage of her from time to time.

They got the women out as quickly as possible and headed to Port Charles. Jason called Elizabeth and told her to take the boys and fly them to Port Charles as quickly as possible. They found Emily and Georgie but they were going to need a lot of love and help to make them whole again.

Elizabeth called Monica to tell her about their news. Monica went to the airport and met her daughter-in-law and grandsons at the airport. She was so happy to see them but she was a little scared to see how bad off Emily was and also Georgie. Monica had called Felecia to tell her about Georgie and to meet them at the airstrip later that night.

Luckily, no one heard the news about Emily or Georgie because there would be a big scene going on at the little airport and that was the last things that the two women needed. Robin was called to help them out because she knew how they were being treated. The plane landed and Jason and Jake came off first. Then Georgie followed behind them. Emily was being carried off by Nik. When Georgie saw her mother and Mac she about passed out. So much had happened to her and she was gone for so long that she almost forgot what her mother looked like but she would always remember Mac.

"We have come to get you but we need to take you to General Hospital to get you checked out. We have mourned you for so long. Your sister even had a baby named after you. She would be here but we didn't want to overwhelm you. We love you so much. Come with us and we will get you home." Mac, Felecia and Georgie took off to the hospital.

Emily looked at her best friend and her mother. She was still in shock from everything that happened that day. She realized that Jason was her brother when he told her about getting run over and having plastic surgery. He then told her about his missing memories but some were coming back and the rescue for Jake and then Robin.

"Jake, I hear that you remembered seeing me and Georgie and when you saw pictures of me in your mom's photo album you told your parents that I was been held captive. I am so proud of you. I am also so grateful for your heroics. I owe you my life." Jake went over to Emily and said that he was happy that his dad and Uncle Nik could save her like they saved him.

"Nik, I can't believe how old you got. Did Spencer do that to you? Or did missing me do that?" Nik went over and hugged Emily. He then laid a kiss on her that she would not forget. They all headed to the hospital too so that Emily could also get checked out.

Mac called Maxie and told her that he had a surprise for her at General Hospital. Maxie told him that she and Nathan would be right there. Nathan got them to the hospital in record time. When Maxie walked into the hospital and saw that her little sister was still alive she almost passed out in her boyfriend's arms.

Maxie ran to her sister and gave her a big hug. She started to cry and soon everyone there was crying too. Patrick came around the corner with Robin and when they saw Georgie, they were shocked too. I guess you have been on the island too. "Helena needs to die. She has taken so many people away from their loved ones and nothing happens to her. She keeps coming back like a bad penny." Just then Emily and her entourage show up. There is total chaos in the nurses' station and word gets out about two more miracles. Once everyone goes to where they need to go, the doctors show up to take care of their patients. The women are given a clean bill of health and are released. The doctors did tell Emily and Georgie if they want to talk to someone about their ordeal that Dr. Kevin Collins would be the best person to see.

Emily goes home with her mother while Georgie goes home with her family. Jason, Elizabeth and their sons also head to the Quartermaine Estate. Nik heads home to tell Sarah and Spencer about Emily. He still doesn't know what to do because everyone is still in shock about Emily being alive.


	7. Chapter 7

This is going to be more Georgie oriented than the others. She is staying in Port Charles and needs to learn to get on with what has happened. The next chapter will be more Elizabeth and Jason. Thanks for reading.

Nik headed straight home to Sarah to tell her the news about Emily and Georgie. He didn't think it was fair to lead her on and so he knew that he had to tell her the truth. Sarah was waiting in the den with her bags packed to go back home to Malibu. "Liz called and told me about Emily. I won't make it hard on you because I know that you still love Emily. I know you love me too but I know that your love for her is stronger and deeper than mine. I want all of you or none of you. You are so important to me and I would love to be able to just be your friend. I hope that everything works out for the both of you." She kissed him on his cheek and had Alfred walk her to the launch. Once she was on the launch she had a taxi waiting to pick her up and take her to the airport.

Sarah called Liz on her way home. Liz felt terrible about Sarah and Nik breaking up but she knew that her sister had to do what was right for the both of them. "I love you Sarah. You and I will always be sisters but you have to know that right now I am on cloud nine because my best friend is alive. She was there when I needed her the most and these last few years without her was unbearable. You have been a rock for me on so many occasions since her "death". Liz hung up with Sarah and went into the study to see Emily. She was so grateful that they believed her son. Jake was very in tune to her and his father. His instincts were what made them feel the need to go see if she was alive.

"I can't believe that you were able to get Georgie and me because everyone believed we were dead. When I heard that Jake was the one that figured it out, I was shocked. I think that I saw him from time to time but I thought that I was losing my mind. I know that your son, Jake saved me. He is my hero. So many times I was tormented by Helena because she would tell me when Nik was there. She would tell me that he never said anything about me and that he didn't miss me at all. She even told me about you and Nik and that at one time you thought that Nik was Aiden's father. I was crushed but I also understand because I was gone. I want you to know that I am so happy that you and Jason are back together. I want you to know that I always thought about you all." Emily started to cry on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth joined in with her and that is how Nik and Jason found them.

"Okay, you two break it up. No more crying on our watch. I love you both too much to see you cry." Jason went over to hug his sister and then grabbed his wife and gave her a very hot and long kiss.

"You two need to get a room. Hi sweetheart. I have heard that my grandmother loved filling you in on my life or should I say love life. If I thought for one second that you were alive, I would have moved heaven and earth to get to you. My grandmother did a great job on covering you up and the same for Georgie and even Jake." Emily knew that Nik was telling the truth.

"I was planning on moving to California but now I am not sure what to do. Do you want to stay here in Port Charles or move to Malibu? I know that Jason and Elizabeth love it out there and so do their boys. I just want you to be happy. I was also thinking that maybe you should see Dr. Collins. Just for everything that you have been through. You need to see someone that you can talk to freely and not worry about hurting someone's feeling." Emily took in with everything that Nik had said. She knew that she was hurting and needed to release it.

Monica was on cloud nine and then she remembered that she moving from Port Charles. What was she going to do? She wanted to move to California and had the house being built but if Emily wanted to stay in Port Charles then she would stay for her daughter's sake. "Emily, I need to ask you a very important question. I have put the mansion up for sale and was moving to Malibu to be near your brother and his family. I want you to know that if you want to stay then I will gladly take down the "For Sale" sign and stay here with you. We can always go visit your brother." Emily was shocked and didn't know what to do or say.

"Mom, you have to do what you want to do. When Jake, Jason and Nik found me all I wanted to do was to go home but I realized that everything has changed since I was "dead" and I think that maybe a fresh start somewhere else would be good for me. I just don't want to leave Nik and Spencer. They are all that I have thought about since I was being held a hostage. I am not sure exactly where I want to be yet but I do know who I want to be with and that is Nik." Nik walked over and hugged Emily. His heart had been hers for so long and no matter who tried to get it, she was all he wanted.

"I was thinking maybe that we could go on a trip. There is a little time before school starts and we could go to Italy, France, Spain anywhere but Greece. We could take a month and stay in Hawaii. I will go to the ends of the earth with you and I want you to know that I will always love you." Emily was moved to tears. There was nothing holding her back but she had to get her life back legally before all that could be done. Jason had called Diane and had her started on the paperwork for both Emily and Georgie Jones. Diane was getting known as the person who brought back people from the dead and made them live again. She loved her job and was the best at it. The judges would just look at her and after reading the papers they already knew what she was going to need from them.

Emily was getting adjusted to being back home but Georgie was not doing as well. She had lost her faith in people and she seemed so lost. Maxie was so happy to have her little sister back. Her mother was there and was so grateful that she had a second chance with her youngest daughter and the one person that she never thought to see was also there. The minute that Maxie heard that her sister was alive, she called her dad, Frisco. Frisco was on the next flight there to Port Charles and even beat Nik's plane home. Georgie almost didn't recognize her father but she wasn't so sure if she was really happy to see her "parents". Now seeing Maxie and Mac made her happy. Robin came over with Emma and Patrick. They also made her very happy. Maxie was with Nathan and Maxie told her about her daughter Georgie. She was shocked to find out about Maxie and Spinelli. She wasn't sure how she felt about that either.

Georgie couldn't handle seeing everyone and knowing that they were able to live their lives without her. She thought about them all the time and especially Spinelli. She loved him so much and now the only thing she wanted to do was run. She walked out of her parent's house and kept walking until she got to Kelly's. When she was there, Dillon walked in. The shock on his face was almost laughable. "I guess you didn't read today's paper. Emily and I made the front page about being back among the living."

"I thought I heard someone say something about my cousin but I know that I didn't hear anything about you. I am so happy that you are alive. I have thought about you for so long. I came back to ask you to come help me film a movie and that is when I heard that you had "died". My heart was broken. I want you to know how special you have always been to me."

There were others that came into the restaurant and all started staring at Georgie. Georgie grabbed her breakfast and took off. Dillon went following after her and they both caught their breath. "I am sorry that I do something that made you run like that. I just wanted you to know how much I care about you." Georgie looked at him and started to cry. She was truly overwhelmed by everything that had happened to her and what she was going thru now with everyone staring at her.

"It's not you. I am just scared of everything right now and they were staring at me and I had to leave. I am thinking about getting help. I heard that Dr. Collins is a great therapist. I know that I am going to need some kind of counseling. Just not sure how to get started."

"Let me help you. We can go over to General Hospital together and I am sure that either he or someone that is just as great as him will be there to help you with your coming back from the dead." Georgie looked at him and started to laugh.

"Thank you for that. It sounds so funny when you say "back from the dead" like I had some kind of disease. I hope they have vaccinations for it because I think this whole town could use a good dose. Or maybe just kill Helena so she can't hurt anymore people like she did to Emily and me. I also heard that she did that Jake, Jason and Robin. How can someone do that and get it away with it for so long." Dillon just held her hand because there was nothing to say to that.

They walked over to General Hospital and went to the information desk. Around the corner, Georgie saw Robin with Patrick. "Robin, can you help me? I need to see someone about everything that has happened. I am so overwhelmed and scared right now that I am not sure what I am going to do?" Robin took her up to the fifth floor to see if any of the psychiatrists' were available to see Georgie.

"Dr. Collins, can I speak with you for a moment? My cousin, Georgie Jones is back and she needs to see someone. I know that you are a friend of the family and if it is too close can you recommend someone for us?"

"Georgie, I am so glad that you are back. I heard about your "death" and I was very saddened about it. I have known you since you were a baby. If you still want to talk to me, it's fine. I just want you to be comfortable with whoever you talk to." Georgie looked at her cousin and then at Dr. Collins.

"I think that I would feel more comfortable talking to you since I do know you. You understand my history and I know that you wouldn't say anything in confidence. When I can see you?"

"Well, you are lucky. I am free right now. I have the next couple of hours free if you would like to talk to me now?" Georgie was very happy that finally she was going to feel more like herself.

They went into his office and Georgie told him all that had happened to her since she was taken away from everyone. She felt alone and even though she knew that everyone thought she was dead she had hoped that somehow her mother or father would figure it out that she wasn't dead and go look for her. Kevin gave her some things to think about before their next session. He wanted to see her once a week for an hour to help her get back on her feet. He gave her a prescription for her anxiety and also a journal to help her write things down so she could get them off her chest.

Dillon waited for till she finished with Dr. Collins. "Would you like to go to the Metro-Court for some lunch? We never got a chance to eat our breakfast and you must be hungry."

"I would love that. Thanks. I feel better now that I have talked to Dr. Collins. It is weird that my mother dated him at one time and his brother kidnapped me as a baby and tried to kill her. Just another day in paradise or what we call Port Charles. How did you like living away from here? I have always wanted to get away from here and I spent the last eight years or so on an island in Greece. It should have been so much nicer. I am thinking about complaining to the owners about the accommodations but I guess I will let this one slide." Dillon forgot how much Georgie could make him laugh.

"You are amazing. I am so glad that you are back here. I want to take you to NYC for a couple of days. We could go shopping, see a show on Broadway, anything you like. I want you to have everything that you have always wanted."

Georgie thought about it and her smile started to fade. "The only thing that I want I can't have. I wanted to be finished with school and be married by now. I was hoping maybe a couple of children and a husband that loved me for me. That will never happen. By the time I finish school and get married, I will be too old to have any children. I am just a freak now that I am back from the dead. Everyone has gone on without me and I am afraid that I am too late to get into the game."

Dillon looked at Georgie and it broke his heart. He realized that she was the best thing that ever happened to him and he just let her go. "You are not a freak. You are beautiful, smart and amazing. I was crazy to ever leave you." The two sat in silence for a little bit thinking about the other. They both were so much alike but he had done most of the things he wanted to do except find the right person. Georgie had so much that she missed and now she was going to be eight years behind all her friends. She didn't even know what to do about it.

"Georgie, have you ever thought about writing what happened to you. It would be a great way to get all the pain out on paper. Then you can either send it off to be published or you can throw into a fire and leave it there. I think that you could have a great book. Maybe then you can write more. You can also help me write some stories for me to film." Georgie looked at Dillon and wondered if she should do that or just try to forget the bad times. Writing though was something that she had always loved to do. She knew that she could help Dillon on making movies. That was something that she had thought about doing when she was younger. The two of them went back to her parent's house and told them what was going on.

"I just want you to know that I am getting help from Dr. Collins. Dillon has asked me to help him write some of his new screenplays. I love you all but I think that I might just get my own place over at Kelly's." Felecia and Mac were a bit stunned. There were so happy that she was alive and just assumed that she would be living with them.

"I have an apartment over my restaurant at the "Floating Rib". You could stay there rent free till you figure out what you want to do and where you want to go. You know that you will always have a place here at home." Mac went over to hug Georgie and soon the tears were flowing all around.

"Thanks, Mac. That would be great. I would love to take that apartment. I really don't have much to take there. I just want to start out fresh and I want to get the things that have been going on in my brain for the past seven or eight years. One of my assignments is for me to put my feelings down on paper. This will help me or at least try to help me move on. Mac, can you give me the key to the apartment. I think that I would like to move in today if that is all right. It is just too much for me to be around so many people at once. I know that you are both trying to help but I need some space." Georgie got the key from Mac and went upstairs to pack her things. She was surprised to see that most of her stuff was still there. Maxie had a couple of her things because she wanted a part of her sister with her.

Emily was also having feelings of everything coming down on her. She felt that at any time someone was going to grab her again and take her away from everyone. This was one of the reasons that moving to California sounded so good. She wanted a fresh start and she knew that she couldn't go into Windermere. That was the last place she was at before she was kidnapped. It also seemed to be scary on a good day but after that night it was truly a place of nightmares for her. She didn't know how to tell Nik that she loved him but she couldn't live there.

Nik could see it in her eyes that there was something that she wanted to say but couldn't say it. She was afraid of hurting him. "Em, just tell me what you want to tell me. I know you want to say something but are afraid to say it. I need to know. If you don't love me, I will be okay but I just need to know." Emily then laughed at that. She couldn't believe that he would think that but maybe because of his grandmother was the one that kidnapped her that was why he thought that.

"Nik, I love you. No matter what your grandmother has done or said to me can't take our love away. I just can't live at Windermere. It gives me nightmares just thinking of that place, along with the island of course. I was thinking since my mother is selling the estate and moving to California, I would go with her. I would love if you and Spencer moved to California too. I am sure that you could find an old scary castle to move too." Emily went to hug Nik and then he pulled her into a long steamy kiss.

"I was going to sell this place and move to California. That was the reason that I was here. Elizabeth's sister, Sarah and I were together before we found you and we were getting ready to move to be with her. Sarah heard from Elizabeth about your being alive and coming back home. She had her bags packed and wished us the best. She knows that she could never have my heart like you have it. I am not saying this to hurt you but I think that you need to know what my plans were and that I was ready to move too. Windermere has a lot of good memories but also a lot of loss and pain. I was thinking of just burning it down but then I guess that wouldn't be the best way to leave Port Charles."

Elizabeth and Jason were getting ready to take the boys back to Malibu. School was starting soon and she wanted to get all the materials that she would need for their classes. Nik stopped Elizabeth to ask her a question. "Do you think that you could still home-school Spencer for me? Emily and I are also moving to California. I know that school starts in a couple of weeks and that with everything going on that you might have reservations about helping me.

"Nik, I would love to teach Spencer. You have always been there for me even if I didn't think that you were always helping me. Sarah understands about you and Emily. She wants you to be happy and that also goes for Emily. I am very happy that the three of you are moving out there. If you can't get back to Malibu in time, I can e-mail Spencer's work to him and he can e-mail me back. I will get his curriculum while I am getting my boys their curriculums."

Jason looked at his sister and smiled. "I have the best wife any man could have. I am glad that the two of you have each other. This should be an interesting time in your lives. You can stay with us until you find a place. Mom will be moving down around Thanksgiving. We should be in our new place then. Just know you are always welcome. Just remember not to invite your grandmother, Nik. I can't help what I would do to her if she showed up." Nik looked at Jason and knew he wasn't kidding.

The next day Jason and his family were flying home. Nik was putting his place up for sale and so was Monica. Georgie was moving into the apartment above the Floating Rib. Things were going to work themselves out for everyone. All everyone needed was a day at a time. Step by step till all the fear and nightmares went away.


End file.
